Main Page
The Highland Games Wikia is a place where you can post news and other reports, stories, information, and even anecdotes about Highland Games and clan society activities at the Games anywhere in the world. We especially encourage timely, accurate reporting of the results of competitions - dancing, pipes and drums, and athletic events. Read more ... Photo: An example of the eclectic style of Highland dress often seen at modern-day Highland Games gatherings. This is the Clan McKenzie tent at the 2005 Tacoma Highland Games held in Graham, Washington. Interested readers are directed to the article on kilt accessories for further information about this and other items of apparal worn with the kilt. Featured Articles Interviews * Teresa Unkrur, drum major with the Tacoma Scots Pipe Band * Cathy McWilliams, kiltmaker from Puyallup, Washington * Heather Richendrfer, Director of the Clan Heather Dancers school of Highland dancing * Robert MacNeil, President of the British Columbia Pipers Association * Jeremiah Strand, professional Highland athlete * Jack Lee on Piobaireachd Articles Aboyne dress | Belted plaid | Highland dancing | Kilt accessories | John Sobieski Stuart | Vestiarium Scoticum Photo Albums * Clan crests * Bellingham Highland Games * Tacoma Highland Games * Skagit Valley Highland Games * Pacific Northwest Highland Games * Whidbey Island Highland Games This Week in Scottish History *'July 24, 1745' Charles Edward Stuart lands in Scotland in an attempt to reclaim the throne for his father. * July 24, 1411 Battle of Harlaw Hill, between Donald, Lord of the Isles, and the Earl of Mar. * July 24, 1567 Mary, Queen of Scots abdicates the throne and is succeeded by James VI, the Earl of Mar being appointed Regent. *'July 27, 1689' Battle of Killiecrankie. *'July 28, 1567' Coronation of King James VI, in Stirling. *'July 29, 1565' Mary, Queen of Scots, married Lord Darnley. * July 30, 1918 Scottish Education Bill includes provisions teaching Gaelic in Scotland. Schedule of Highland Games *Europe Scotland *Canada British Columbia | Alberta | Manitoba | Saskatchewan | Ontario | Quebec | Prince Edward Island | Nova Scotia | New Brunswick | Labrador and Newfoundland *United States Alabama | Alaska | Arizona | Arkansas | California | Colorado | Connecticut | Delaware | Florida | Georgia | Hawaii | Idaho | Illinois | Indiana | Iowa | Kansas | Kentucky | Louisiana | Maine | Maryland | Massachusetts | Michigan | Minnesota | Mississippi | Missouri | Montana | Nebraska | Nevada | New Hampshire | New Jersey | New Mexico | New York | North Carolina | North Dakota | Ohio | Oklahoma | Oregon | Pennsylvania | Rhode Island | South Carolina | South Dakota | Tennessee | Texas | Utah | Vermont | Virginia | Washington | West Virginia | Wisconsin | Wyoming Article topics (Root categories) *Highland games *Highland athletics *Pipes and drums *Clan societies *Highland dancing *Highland dress *Gaelic language *Genealogy *History and culture *Land and geography *Literature *Scottish farm *Tartans External links *Highland Games FAQ: What to know before you go *The Annual Jakarta Highland Gathering: the largest Scottish themed event in Indonesia and probably the Southern Hemisphere